


I Stopped Time For You

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [2]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Butterfly, D.Min, Deity, Freeform, Gen, Jaewon - Freeform, daehyun - Freeform, jjolee, minsoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: When there is a longing, to great for your heart to contain, maybe the deity will take pity on you and show you what you're missing.Daehyun felt this ache in his heart and had his eyes opened to what he longed for.
Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Stopped Time For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy another LiT fanfiction. Comments are appreciated as they help me grow :)
> 
> I was listening to "Butterfly" by BTS and had small amounts of inspiration to finish growing this idea in my head. It turned out decent.

"If you could stop time, for a moment, what would you do?"

Daehyun looked down at the words a younger version of himself had penned, years ago. It was before he decided to pursue an idol life before he had everything he ever wanted. His fans were supportive, his group was large. Yet, there was something missing. He wasn't sure what, only knowing it was missing.

A white butterfly flitted across the pages of his book, causing him to stare at it in awe. Such a tiny creature, but so beautiful. It moved with a dancer's grace, moving free. As it flew away, Daehyun felt the yearning stronger than before. He wanted something, anything, to fall into place and explain why he hurt so much. 

As if an answer to his prayers, Dongho came and put his hand on the younger's shoulder. Daehyun jumped, looking at the older. He was smiling. As a reflex, the maknae smiled back. Minsoo ran up from behind, pulling the three into a hug. Jaewon was at another meeting, and the three of them were waiting to pick him up. 

Though Daehyun was happy, he was scared it was all a dream. His eyes fell on the journal, a cherry petal decorating the worn pages. More lyrics and endless words tumbled out at him, begging to be sung and given a purpose. A certain line stared at him, linking itself to the one before.

"If I let go of the red string, would you take off running?" 

~~~~

The red string of fate. He let out a quiet laugh, contemplating the ridiculousness of it all. Minsoo and Dongho had been quiet, and he turned, shocked to see the boys frozen. The very world he was in, seemed to be paused. There was no life running except him. 

A voice drew his attention away from the living statues before him. There was an angel before him, holding a golden hourglass. The figure was dressed in billowing white robes with snowy white wings resting on his shoulders. The most peculiar factor about him were the swarms of butterflies around him. 

He didn't speak, only held out a new notebook and pen. It was leather-bound, and simple yet seemed to be glowing from inside. As he accepted the gift, Daehyun turned to thank the deity, who had vanished. 

As it was opened, Daehyun saw his old writing and scrawls. Memories flooded back to him; auditions, sneaking out and meeting the three others whom he would debut with. The notes he had painstakingly written with Taylor sounded in his ears. The book seemed to flash forward, showing him as he was an hour ago. The caption was beautiful.

"I'm too scared to change anything, lest our relationship break and fall."

It had felt linked to the previous lines he had read, almost like fate. All too soon, the deity appeared again, hand outstretched to receive the book again. Daehyun gave it up, with little reluctance.

A smile danced on the deity's lips, and he snapped his fingers. 

"Wait! What was that, all that? I still don't know why I hurt, who I miss." Tears flowed gently from Daehyun's eyes. "Just give me another hour, please. I need to know."

The deity shook his head and returned time to the land, leaving Daehyun lost, and bewildered. His original journal was gone, replaced with the leather-bound one. 

~~~~

The leather book was blank. Not a word in it. Daehyun yelled in frustration, scratching out the words he had penned, and inking over ideas with a pen. He scrawled on the pages, drawing small designs of flowers and hope. There was nothing left he could do, at this point. Nothing, but write more. 

"I met God and stayed with him to meet you, though you didn't come."

"Wishing for a dream I cannot attain, you are my destiny."

And at that moment, Daehyun knew what he was missing. He was missing freedom. The strict schedule, long practice, and the hate had worn him down. With the epiphany, Daehyun felt freer. There was a reason for his longing, a reason why he wanted to stay with time stopped for ages. There were a purpose and a cure. He could fix it all. 

His pen touched the paper once more, the sketch of a butterfly blossoming from the tip. Words spilled forth from the faucet of his mind, and he was free. Able to write and pen what he wanted. Sometime in the future, he would perform it, singing about his grief and joys, his highs and lows. He would be Kim Daehyun, not just Daehyun of Mayhem.

~~~~

Words spilled from the vocalist at the next performance, the performance of his truly favorite song. 

"If you could stop time, for a moment, what would you do?"

"If I let go of the red string, would you take off running?" 

"I met God and stayed with him to meet you, though you didn't come."

"Wishing for a dream I cannot attain, you are my destiny."

"I prayed for you to come, but you were buried under the desires of others."

"A hole in my heart cried for you, though I had forgotten who you were."

"I missed you and I needed you, though I couldn't place it."

"So beautiful and delicate like a butterfly, I wanted to reach out my hand."

"Though I kept my hand close, I was no longer sure of myself."

"But you were still there, pausing time so we could stay together."

"Erasing the concept of minutes, hours, days, we could live."

"Free."

"When the butterfly arrives, I pray, we can stop time and take a breath."

~~~~

Somewhere, in heaven, the kind deity smiled, knowing Daehyun had found his inner peace, yet again.

As the diety smiled down, the last notes of the song died, and a large could of butterflies illuminated the singer. Wlyd, Minsoo, and D.Min finished their solos, and the concert was over. Daehyun burst into happy tears. He had made it, he was free. 

The four boys hugged, happy that at this moment they were safe. The universe was okay, and they were all together. The four of their strings intertwined, ready to branch into a new chapter of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really really hard writing the lyrics Daehyun sung at the end, I beg you don't steal them. 
> 
> (Look ma, no violence!)


End file.
